


Will you marry me, Ryuji Sakamoto?

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Akechi lived, Akechi went to jail and he's getting therapy, Everyone Is An Adult, Implied Akechi/Kasumi, Implied Yusuke/Mishima, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Post Royal, The others are there Via text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “When we first met, I thought you were odd and thuggish, but after getting to know you, I realized how kind and amazing you are.”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Will you marry me, Ryuji Sakamoto?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 3 years since the [OG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088678) version of this, so I decided to remake it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Pannther_ ** _ : _

_ How long until you guys reach the Pond? _

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Won’t be long now _

**_Queen_Checkmate:_ **

_ How’s Ryuji? _

Akira looked up from his phone and over to his boyfriend, who was fast asleep and using his shoulder as a pillow. The pair were currently on their way to Biei, Hokkaido to spend a week away from Shibuya before college started up. Akira had stayed up the long roughly fourteen hour trip while Ryuji had fallen asleep several times. He pressed a kiss to the top of the blond’s head and returned to his phone.

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Asleep. He looks so cute~ _

_ I’m lucky to have him _

**_Garden_Heiress:_ **

_ Aw, that’s so cute! _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ Gag _

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ You’re just jealous. You wish you can have a partner this cute. _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ I’m the cute partner in any relationship _

_ No one can outcute me! (✿╹◡╹)  _

**_Feed_Me:_ **

_ Yuuki is far cuter. _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ Σ(･口･) _

**_Techy_Moon:_ **

_ YUSUKE! _

**_Queen_Shogi:_ **

_ Get you someone who looks at you the same way Yusuke looks at Mishima-san _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ Or the way Akechi looks at Kasumi _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ I’m right here. _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ Ann just did a level 5 summon _

**_Garden_Heiress:_ **

_ Akechi-kun, how’s therapy? _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ Hello. It’s getting better. _

**_Garden_Heiress_ ** _ : _

_ That’s wonderful to hear! _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ Hey, hey Akechi _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ Yes? _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ When you planning on asking Sumi to marry you? _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ That’s private information, Takamaki _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ But it’s not a no :3 _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ Not you as well _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ This is the same man that tries to one up Akira constantly. _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ Not with this. _

_ Kurusu may be my rival, but this is a round he’ll win with no interference from me. _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ Sure, Jan _

**_Keeper_of_the_pancakes:_ **

_ Hello, everyone! _

**_Pannther_ ** _ : _

_ Kasumi! _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ SUMI! _

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Hey, Kasumi _

**_Keeper_of_the_pancakes:_ **

_ Akira-senpai, did you pop the question to Ryuji-senpai yet? _

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Not yet- _

_ Wait. _

_ We’re here. Talk to you guys later. _

With a chorus of responses from the others, Akira locked and pocketed his phone while the bus started to slow down to a crawl.

“Ryuji.” Akira nudged the blond. “Wake up, we’re here.”

With a grumble, Ryuji pried his face away from his makeshift pillow. He blinked drowsily and looked around. Once he caught sight of the Pond, he bolted up from his seat. Ryuji looked out the window, chocolate eyes nearly shining. Akira watched him with a soft smile as he thumbed absentmindedly over the small box in his pocket. Ryuji pulled the young man from his seat and dragged him off the bus.

Akira chuckled lightly. “You seem pretty excited to see a pond.”

“Only because I’m with you, man.”

Akira’s stomach and heart did a few flips as the pair walked down the path towards the water. The sun was shining down on the water before them, turning into various shades of blue and green. They both leaned against the wooden railing, taking various pictures of the breathtaking view.

“And now, one of us.” Ryuji pulled Akira closer to him and held up the phone. 

Akira kissed his cheek just as the blond snapped the pic. Ryuji smiled as he sent it to the group chat before continuing on. Akira followed after him as his phone went off.

**_Feed_Me:_ **

_ What a truly beautiful sight. _

_ Perhaps Yuuki and I shall take a trip up there. _

**_Techy_Moon:_ **

_ You’d probably try and get into the water _

**_Feed_Me:_ **

_ Would that be a dilemma? _

**_Techy_Moon:_ **

_ Yes, yes it would _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ If he does that, record it and send it to me _

**_Keeper_of_the_pancakes:_ **

_ I’ve never seen the Pond before.  _

_ Oh, Oh, Goro! You and I should go there some time! _

**_Pancake_Overload:_ **

_ I’d have to make room in my schedule. _

**_Keeper_of_the_pancakes:_ **

_ Please~? _

**_Pancake_Overload:_ **

_ Schedules are non-existent for me anyway. _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ I’ve never seen his mind change that fast _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ The power of a lovesick pancake and his keeper _

**_Queen_Checkmate:_ **

_ Yusuke, don’t go into the water. You’ll be banned from the Pond _

_ Akira, are you going to ask him? _

Akira glanced from his phone as the pair reached the end of the walkway. Ryuji was leaning against the railing and staring out at the nearby river. The wind lightly blew the ends of his spiky hair around while his fingers tapped out an unheard beat.

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Right now. _

_ Wish me luck! _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ Fingers crossed! _

**_Feed_Me:_ **

_ Best of luck! _

**_Queen_Checkmate:_ **

_ Good luck! _

**_Garden_Heiress:_ **

_ Wishing you lots of luck! _

**_Keeper_of_the_pancakes:_ **

_ You got this, Senpai! _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ Best wishes. _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ Sweep him off his feet, bro! _

Akira locked and pocketed his phone, took a deep breath, and readied himself as he approached the unsuspecting Ryuji. “Ryuji?”

“Yeah?” Ryuji turned to face him. “What up?”

Another deep breath, “When we first met, I thought you were odd and thuggish, but after getting to know you, I realized how kind and amazing you are.”

“What-”

“I’ve seen every possible side to you. Been with you through everything, both good and bad. We even fought a god together. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Akira reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, and got down on one knee.

Ryuji’s eyes widened as they flicked between the box and the curly haired man. “I-you- _ Dude _ -”

“Ryuji Sakamoto, will you marry me?” Akira opened the box, revealing a set of red gold and gold rings.

Ryuji was quiet, speechless as he stood there taking in everything Akira had done and trying to process it. Tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes as he stepped forward and tightly wrapped his arms around Akira.

“Hell yeah.” He softly muttered. “I can’t believe you’d wanna marry someone like me...”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re the love of my life and my bright shining sun.” Akira kissed him and slipped the rings onto their fingers. “I love you so much, Ryu, and nothing’s going to change that.”

Ryuji gave a small chuckle as he whipped away his tears “How long was this floatin’ around in your head, man?”

“How old are we?”

“...Nineteen.”

“Since we were seventeen. I wanted to marry you before I left Shibuya, but Makoto told me to wait. Turns out she was right.”

“Ain’t she always?” Ryuji watched as Akira snapped a pick of the rings on their hands. “Don’t tell me the others were in on this.”

“Okay, then I won’t.”

“Got anythin’ else planned?”

“Later, for now.” Akira intertwined his hand with the blond’s. “Let’s enjoy the scenery.”

* * *

Birds chirped outside the window of their hotel room as sunlight peeked through the curtains and hit Akira square in the face. The man grunted and squinted at the sunlight before rolling over into Ryuji’s back. Akira buried his face into the warmth as his body slowly started waking up. Ryuji was still asleep, arms folded under his pillow as he snored softly.

Akira reached over to the nightstand and unlocked his phone.

**_Pannther:_ **

_ The rings are so pretty! _

_ Morgana and Sunny think so too. _

**_Garden_Heiress:_ **

_ Shall I make the reservation for DestinyLand now? _

**_Queen_Checkmate:_ **

_ Congratulations, you two. _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ This means I get another brother! _ _   
_ _ (ᗒᗨᗕ) _

**_Feed_Me:_ **

_ The rings are quite beautiful. Congratulations. _

**_Pancake_Overlord:_ **

_ Congratulations. _

**_Keeper_of_the_pancakes:_ **

_ Congrats! _

**_Techy_Moon:_ **

_ Oh! Sorry! I didn’t wish you good luck! _

_ But I’m glad everything came out okay. _

**_Queen_Shogi:_ **

_ I also apologize for not giving my best wishes, Akira-san _

_ You and Ryuji-san’s wedding shall be amazing. _

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Thank you. _

**_Pannther_ ** _ : _

_ He lives! _

_ How surprised was he? _

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Very. _

_ He also know that you guys were in on it _

_ He might nag you about it later, Ann _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ The nagging will be out of love, I know it _

_ You have no idea how hard it was to keep it a secret from him _

_ Makoto had to help me _

**_Alibaba:_ **

_ All these years and you’re still a terrible liar _

**_Pannther:_ **

_ It’s hard to lie to him! He’s like a dog! _

_ Lying to a dog is terrible! _

_ With his stupid brown eyes and just lovable ways! _

_ I felt so bad ;-; _

**_Queen_Checkmate:_ **

_ Where’s Ryuji now? _

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ Asleep and drooling into the pillow _

“It’s too early to be textin’.” Ryuji’s drowsy voice started Akira. “Turn it off.”

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ GTG _

_ My boyfriend- _

Backspace.

**_Cat_Trickster:_ **

_ My fiance demands I return to the land of slumber _

Akira tossed his phone onto the bed and settled down. Wrapping his arms around Ryuji as he used his back as a pillow. Ryuji let out out a content sounding sigh and Akira smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat Trickster: Akira  
> Pannther: Ann  
> Queen Checkmate: Makoto  
> Feed Me: Yusuke  
> Alibaba: Futaba  
> Pancake Overlord: Akechi  
> Keeper of the pancakes: Kasumi  
> Techy Moon: Mishima  
> Queen Shogi: Hifumi


End file.
